dimensionalclashfandomcom-20200214-history
Oswald the Lucky Rabbit
Oswald the Lucky Rabbit is the older half brother of the famous Disney character Mickey Mouse, and the true first creation of Walt Disney, the founder of 'The Walt Disney Company'. Created back in the 1920's by Ub Iwerk and the then pre-conglomerate Walt Disney for Universal Pictures, Oswald was introduced to standard media in 1927, and his shorts shortly became some of the most popular pieces of animation of their time. Heck Oswald's first debuted short, 'Trolley Troubles', was recognized as Disney's greatest success of the time. However, the good times were not to last. In spring 1928, with Oswald's series of shorts going strong, Disney asked Charles B. Mintz, for an increase in the budget. ey that Mintz owned the character, and revealed that he had already signed most of Disney's current employees to his new contract: Iw hejhvtudcyghxtzrxvcgvhtddrexze5sexgbyhu9higyrf4655r5r656ee46w4rs6tcftdt7e5w44swrcgu among the few who remained loyal to Walt. Disney refused Mintz's demand, disassociating himself from Oswald aft Walt Disney's characters. Mintz's victory however, was short lived as he soon lost the rights to Walter Lantz, beloved creator of Woody Woodpecker, despite Lantz's reputation however, Oswald's reputation soon diminished, as he was turned from his original lovable self into a character that barely even resembled what he once was, until finally the rabbit slipped into obscurity, never to be heard from again. [Taken from Oswald's Wikipedia entry] In February 2006, however, a number of minor assets including the rights to Oswald were acquired by The Walt Disney Company from NBC Universal as part of a deal that sent sportscaster Al Michaels from Disney's ABC and ESPN to NBC Sports. At the time, ABC had lost its contract for NFL broadcast rights, and despite recently signing a long-term contract with ESPN, Michaels was interested in rejoining broadcast partner John Madden at NBC for the Sunday night package. Universal transferred the copyright in a cartoon character to Disney, and in exchange, Disney released Michaels from his employment contract, allowing him to sign with NBC. The deal included the rights to the character and the original 26 short films made by Disney (namely, most of the Oswald films produced from 1927 to 1928). Rights to the Lantz/Universal-produced Oswald films and other related products were not included, and therefore Oswald appears in both Disney releases and in Universal's Woody Woodpecker and Friends collection. Walt Disney's daughter, Diane Disney Miller, issued the following statement after the deal was announced: "When Bob Iger was named CEO, he told me he wanted to bring Oswald back to Disney, and I appreciate that he is a man of his word. Having Oswald around again is going to be a lot of fun." Around the same time, the Kansas City Chiefs and New York Jets made a similar deal, the Chiefs giving the Jets a draft pick as compensation for releasing coach Herm Edwards from his contract. Referring to this trade, Michaels said: "Oswald is definitely worth more than a fourth-round draft choice. I'm going to be a Trivia answer someday." In January 2007, a T-shirt line from Comme de Garçon seems to have constituted the first new Disney Oswald merchandise. Following in December was a two-disc DVD set, The Adventures of Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, included in Wave Seven of the Walt Disney Treasures series. Several Oswald collectors' figurines and a stuffed animal appeared shortly after the DVD set's release. The Disney Store has also begun to introduce Oswald into its merchandise lines, including a canvas print and Christmas ornament that became available Fall 2007. Quote Now that history is out of the way... Admittably, author gantzgun74 has only heard of Oswald recently, when he made his very first starring role in a very long time on the game 'Epic Mickey' for the Wii, which came out in 2010. Despite this though, the author has done what he can to learn more about the character to properly portray him, and keep an eye out on any possible new starring roles the character will appear in. In Dimensional Clash continuity, Oswald is portrayed as he would possibly be as a Kingdom Hearts character, complete with his own keyblade, Keyblade Ride Armor, as well as any aforementioned character traits that were before used. Background that Oswald's official history is covered, it's time to cover the history of this version of the character. Many years ago, during the events of Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, Oswald and Mickey, the two young princes of Disney Castle accompanied by Donald (The court wizard), and Goofy (The captain of the knights) started studying the art of wielding keyblades underneath Master Yen-Sid, an ex-keyblader, a master of magic, and the cartoon personification of Walt Disney himself in the Kingdom Hearts universe. For a while, Oswald excelled beyond his brother in Yen-Sid’s teachings, and it appeared that he would gain the Mark of Mastery before Mickey could. However, one odd night in the Mysterious Tower, Oswald was called out of his bed by a mysterious flash of energy crossing his senses. Once out of bed, he crossed the tower until he came across what appeared to be a sphere of light… In the midst of the eerie light, he saw an image of a beautiful young cat, being kept against her will in an unknown world outside Yen-Sid’s attention. Even though he realized it could be a trap, he activated a keyblade ride form, and rode off to her rescue, recognizing the world she was trapped in. Upon arriving, Oswald challenged a group of odd creatures (Early versions of the Heartless) and eventually found his way to the tower where the girl was being held. Upon scaling the tower, he found the girl awaiting him, who introduced herself as Ortensia, a white mage apprentice. As it had turned out, Ortensia had been captured by a horrid demon, seemingly thinking her to be something called a ‘Princess of Heart’. Having read up what these princesses were, an enraged Oswald called the demon out, revealing it to be an… Odd man wearing a robe that called himself the Phantom Blot. Though the blot was easily defeated, he revealed his true nature as monstrous being made of paint and thinner with the plan to melt the world that had turned him into what he is today. Of course, Oswald again defeats the Blot, and banishes it to the realm of darkness, never to be seen again. With that done, Oswald rushed to Ortensia’s aid, and the two really hit it off from there, both falling completely in love with each other. Deciding to return to Yen-Sid’s Tower with Ortensia in tow, Oswald summoned his keyblade ride form… Only to find himself completely incapable of using it. Finding himself stranded on Ortensia’s world for some weird reason or another, Oswald tried many times to get a hold of Yen-Sid, but found no response from the old wizard. It seemed that he had not just become stuck on that world… He had been abandoned… It had only been a few years later that Oswald could finally leave the planet, Ortensia in tow, and return to the tower, but by then, Mickey had already gained the Mark of Mastery, and was a full-fledged master… Not only that; but he had also been named the King of Disney Castle in his absence. Yen-Sid explained that Oswald had been gone for many many years, and the people of Disney Town had waited for him to return for a long time. However, when it became clear that he would not be back, they mourned the loss of the prince and crowned Mickey, the seemingly only remaining prince, King of the entire realm… Yeah, let’s just say that rubbed Oswald ENTIRELY the wrong way. Oswald blames Mickey for being stuck on that world after saving Ortensia, seeming to have come up with several theories to pin the blame on the Mouse for stranding him in the first place. During the events of the Kingdom Hearts games, Oswald has avoided any and all involvement with anything his brother had a hand in, considering it none of his business. During that time, he and Ortensia has gotten married and, appropriately enough, had a lot of kids during that time, living in the world Ortensia had called home previous to Oswald’s appearance. Even after all of these years, Oswald’s jealousy and bitterness towards Mickey still stands strong, and is possibly why he is now on Dimensional Island, since the day he found himself there, was preceded by an argument he had with Ortensia… Let’s just say that when he stomped off to vent, he ended up finding a portal to worlds unknown… Roles on Dimensional Clash Arrival Present Roles Personality Oswald is a mischievous figure, whom is known the world over as a clever opportunist. If he finds himself lacking in the midst of a struggle or challenge, he’ll find some kind of advantage to exploit and take advantage of it. This, in a way, makes him a lot like Mickey Mouse’s 1920’s persona in many ways, but what makes him different is that he has something of an attitude. He’ll pretend to act tough around people he cares about, and that will even use that against people he doesn’t like as well. Stay on his good side and he’s a nice enough person to be sure, but otherwise, he’s a grumpy sort. This however, has to do a lot with his bitter jealousy of his younger brother. Abilities Since Oswald is, in a sense, Mickey Mouse’s older brother, one can safely surmise that he is every bit as strong, magic saavy, fast, and all around tough to take out. Oswald’s abilities, however, are a tad bit more under-developed then his brother, since he had left Yen-Sid’s side in his history, and thereby hasn’t officially completed his training. Where he lacks in developed skills, he makes up for with his own knowledge of magic and self-learned keyblade wielding. Really, Oswald is at his best in a fight making up stuff as he goes along. To go along with his cartoon appearances, Oswald has the, frankly, very comedic but still freaky ability to remove any of his bodyparts and reattach them at will; this includes his fluffy cotton tail, his foot, his ears, and even his own HEAD. It’s a weird ability to be sure. Along with these abilities, he has also unlocked his keyblade’s inner most abilities, such as the Keyblade Ride, Shotlock commands, and even some of Yen-Sid’s smaller magic spells. Skills While he is skilled with his keyblade, he is also good at kickboxing since he has a great amount of lower body strength, making his jumps and kicks quite top-notch. A usual trait for a cartoon rabbit. Along with that, he has quite the talent for playing the Accordian, singing, dancing, flying airplanes, and a myriad of other small skills Weapons His keyblade known as the ‘Shining Knight’, which is a keyblade inspired by some of his earlier cartoons (Specifically his most popular; ‘Great Guns’, ‘Trolley Troubles’ and ‘Oh What a Knight!’. Basically, it has the traditional keyblade rounded hilt, and the blade is literally a sword blade. Forming the hinge is what appears to be a mini celtic trolley, followed by a mini celtic looking tank, the barrel pointed right into the back of the Trolley itself Trivia *Due to his loving marriage with Ortensia the cat, Oswald has a grand total of 420 bunny children; when said topic was brought up on the DC Chatbox, it lead to many slack-jawed responses, and even suggestions for names (Such as Jimmies.) ﻿